1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast/multicast service and, more particularly, to a broadcast/multicast service based on user location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast/multicast service, which provides sky wave broadcast or various supplementary information to mobile terminals, is a new type of service including both a broadcast service that usable information is provided by a service provider to all the clients who have subscribed for its service and a multicast service that information is provided only to a certain group of clients who have previously subscribed for a specific subject or contents.
Since the broadcast/multicast service can simultaneously provide the same information to multiple clients, network resources can be effectively managed, and in line with this, symbols for providing a high bandwidth application through the effective management of the network resources is increasing. In addition, clients' demands for a high level of services can be satisfied by providing diverse high speed services.
Clients can select only a favored service among various offered information to receive it, and in this respect, a method for selectively receiving information based on location information of a client has not been defined.
In addition, a related art broadcast/multicast service does not define a method for allowing a server to classify multimedia type information or various contents based on a location service of a user and provide it.
Namely, the related art broadcast/multicast service has a problem that the same information is simultaneously provided to multiple clients and the clients are to receive the information unconditionally regardless of their location.